


Fruits Basket Stories

by Alastors_Radio



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Please comment and kudo! REQUESTS ARE ENCOURAGED! PLEASE SEND REQUESTS ILL DO BADICALLY ANYTHING YOU WANT! SERIOUSLY! PRETTY PLEASE?!
Kudos: 1





	1. Kyo Sohma x Reader (Fluff)

"T-Tohru?" You asked the brunette girl standing about five feet away from you. She was accompanied by two very attractive young men, one with silver hair and one with orange hair. She turned to where you were and her eyes widened.

"(Y/n)? Is… is that really you?!" You nodded and you two ran towards each other, your (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing behind you. You two collided in a hug and you stayed like that, silently crying into each other's shoulders.

"Miss Honda? Who is this?" The silver haired male asked behind you and Tohru. 

"Oh! Yuki! This is my sister!" She smiled brightly.

"You have a sister?!" The orange haired male practically yelled and it made you frown slightly.

"Calm down you dumb cat. No need to yell, we are right here." Yuki spoke coolly.

"Shut up stupid rat!" The ginger yelled again.

"Oh! It's okay Kyo! No one really knows!" Tohru smiled nervously.

"Why's that? She got something wrong with her?" Kyo asked a bit rudely and you frowned even further.

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Yuki responded, irritation laced in his words.

"What? If no one really knows about her there has to be something wrong with her! No one would just want to keep their child a secret!" Tears started to prick the corners of your eyes. He didn't even know you! How could he just say that?!

"You don't even know me, you pathetic excuse for a human being." Anger and sadness are very evident in your voice. "You have no right to say anything about me, even if it's just an assumption. No one knew about me because I was given up for an open adoption. Our mother didn't make enough money to keep both of us and decided an open adoption was best for everyone. We still got to see each other and spend time together. That's why no one really knows about me, you asshat!" You shouted at the ginger male.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"YOU NEVER ASKED NOR GAVE ME A CHANCE TO EVEN SAY IT!" You shouted right back. 

"I'm sorry for his ignorance miss….." 

"(L/n), (y/n) (l/n). It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki." You said and then bowed. "And it's quite alright. It's not like you're the reason he has no filter." You spoke towards Kyo that time and the anger in his eyes was showing. "Next time you want to say something about someone, make sure you have the facts first." After that you ignored Kyo every chance you got. But now being at the same school as your sister, you tended to spend a lot of time at the Sohma household. Even Shigure had taken a liking to you, I mean… what young school girl HASNT he taken a liking too. But you were different, you tending to flirt back with Shigure, who in return, would usually just go back to his room because he had no idea what the fuck to do with that. He never had someone down right flirt back before and he was a bit awkward about it.

"I've never seen Shigure retreat to his room so quickly before." Yuki spoke surprised. 

"Has anyone ever flirted back with him?" You asked as you ate the rice balls your sister made. 

"No."

"Well then that's why, the poor old man probably hasn't got a good lay in years and now doesn't know how to respond to someone flirting back." You said nonchalantly which caused the others to spit out their food. "What?"

"That's fucking gross, (y/n)!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't listen then gingy." He rolled his eyes and that's when you two got into another argument. By the time you both cooled down you realized that everyone had left the house. They just…. Left. You groaned as kyo walked towards you.

"What wrong now?"

"Nothing.. just everyone left when they said they would go to the park with me." You pouted. Kyo couldn't help but let a small smile slip into his face.

"The park?"

"Yes! I wanted to swing on the swing set and go down the slide. Maybe play tag or hide and seek." 

"Doesn't that sound a bit… childish?"

"So?! It's fun!" You argued, making Kyo pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I'll go with you if it'll make you stop pouting." You instantly smiled. You didn't care if it was Kyo, the boy you may have hated but also had a stupid crush on, you had someone to go to the park with you.

"Yay! Let's go!" You grabbed your hands and ran towards the door to put your shoes. You dragged him out the door and all the way to the park, hand in hand. Kyo couldn't help the small blush that crept onto his face as he looked at your connected hands. Fingers laced together. It just felt… right to Kyo. He would never admit out loud that he liked you. Your personality, the way you were proud of who you were and the things you did, the way your eyes sparkled when you talk about your favorite food or the way you could hold your own against him. The way you would get angry when he beat you while sparring, knowing you weren't trained like him but still went against him anyway. He shook his head and cleared his mind when you two came to a stop.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He asked while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Let's see you can swing the highest!" You smiled and ran towards the swing set. Another small smile made it ways to his face as he watched you get excited about swings. You waited for him and smiled when he sat next to you. "Okay, the first one to reach the top bar wins!"

"What do I get if I win?" He asked.

"Anything you want! And if I win, anything I want!" You smirked, you were the best damn swinger in the world. You got this in the bag.

"Deal."

~~~

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU WIN!?" You yelled once you reached the Sohma household after hours of swinging rematches.

"Long legs short stack." He chuckled as you pouted. You two entered the house and it was still empty. "They went out for dinner." Kyo said, coming next to you with a note written in Tohru's handwriting.

"Oh.. okay then. Want me to make something for dinner?" You asked as you made your way into the kitchen.

"Sure." Kyo shrugged and followed you. "So, I thought of what I wanted for winning." He said nervously. 

"And?"

"Kiss me." He whispered, if he wasn't standing directly behind you, his mouth right next to your ear, you would've never heard him. You slowly turned to look him in the face.

"What?" You couldn't believe he said that. You had to have been dreaming! There was no way in Hell that Kyo Sohma would ask you to kiss him.

"Kiss me." He repeated himself. You didn't even have time to think as your face moved closer to his own. The two of you locked lips and butterflies immediately began to warm your tummy. It was perfect.

He pulled you closer, bodies flush against one another. Your arms around his neck and his around your waist. That's when his eyes shot open and he pushed back a bit. He saw the look of hurt in your eyes and felt awful. He looked at himself, awe stricken. He hadn't transformed. He was still human. He looked back at you who now had a look of confusion written on your face. He smiled and pulled you closer to him, crashing his lips against yours. It was filled with passion and love and need and hunger. Once you two pulled away, breathing heavily, you asked. "What was that push about?" He pecked your lips again.

"I'll explain some other time. Right now, I just want to hold you, okay? Please?" You didn't hesitate to bid your head yes. You spent the rest of the time cuddling on the couch. When the others came home, they found the two of you cuddled on the couch sleeping peacefully. 

"He didn't turn?" A surprised Yuki asked.

"I guess he found his one true soulmate." Shigure shrugged and smiled. "Too bad too, I was ready to finally flirt back with her." Yuki then slapped him upside the head.

"I'm so glad they are happy together." Tohru smiled and placed a light green blanket over the two of you. "Goodnight sis, night Kyo. Sleep peacefully." Everyone went to their separate rooms and went to bed. The next day you awoke alone on the couch. You entered the kitchen. 

"So, care to explain why you pushed me away last night, Kyo?" Everyone looked at the two of you and sighed. Kyo then began the story of the zodiac and your eyes widened. "WHAT?! NO WAY! TOHRU, HUG HIM I WANNA SEE KITTY KYO!" Suddenly Kyo ran and you chased him.

"Well, I think they are a perfect couple." Yuki smirked.


	2. Safe: Yuki Sohma x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of self harm, mentions of abuse. Kind of angsty, Fluffy ending!

Lately, it seemed like the world was against you. No matter what you did, how hard you worked, the universe was just giving you a giant middle finger. You study really hard for a test worth ten percent of your grade? You fail. Make plans to go out with friends for the evening? Thunderstorm for the next three days. You have to get away from your alcoholic mother before she really starts to tear you a new one about how your shirt is a little too tight and you look like a whore with your hair slightly curled. None of your friends are available and your boyfriend has an important meeting at his family estate. No matter how much love and effort you put out, all you get is loneliness, heartache and no one to turn to.

Tonight had been one of those nights where your mother had way too much to drink and she was going on about how much of a failure you were to the family. How you disgrace the family name. How she wished you were the cum shot she swallowed. It left you a mess, between the names and nasty comments, the bruises left on your arm from when she grabbed it a little too hard to the freshly thin lines now lining your arms, tiny blood droplets decorating the shallow wounds. You pulled your sleeves down and rubbed your eyes. You quietly left your bedroom through the window and made your way to the Sohma household to see your boyfriend, Yuki.

You weren't really sure why you were going to his home. Maybe because he was your boyfriend that you loved dearly and he was the first person to really show you any form of affection. But you knew it probably would've been a waste of your time, he never hugged you, or let you get too close. The most he did was hold your hand from a distance, and at first that was enough for you. But he would always make sure you ate, well rested, okay. He didn't know about your mother. You didn't want to burden the Prince of the school. Not knowing what to really expect from a relationship, it was just enough. But tonight, you wanted a hug, you NEEDED a hug. Just a long embrace and cry into the chest of the only person who knew gave a damn about you. To have him hold you close and tell you everything was okay. He was the only person you trusted in this world and he was the only one you wanted right now. Forever. 

You made it to the front door of the Sohma household, knocking gently. The door opened up and a brunette haired girl opened the door. “Oh, hello!” She spoke and you just cast your head down.

“I-im sorry. I thought this was the Sohma home.” You started to turn away when she grabbed your arm.

“No! This is the Sohma home! I'm Tohru Honda. Won’t you come in?” She opened the door and stepped away so you could enter. You slowly and quietly made your way into the home. “Did you want some tea or a snack?” Tohru asked, her kind eyes sparkled in a way that made you wish yours did that. You shook your head.

“I-is Y-Yuki home?” You asked quietly and Tohru smiled.

“You must be (f/n) (l/n)! He is, I’ll get him for you!” She smiled brightly at you and went upstairs to get the silver haired male. When she finally came back down, Yuki was right behind her. When he saw you he smiled, but when he saw some tear droplets fall down onto the floor his smile turned into a frown and his eyes looked at you worriedly.

“Miss (y/n)? What is the matter? What happened?” He asked, voice smooth and sweet like honey, but the worry in his voice made you sob and you started to head towards him wanting to embrace him and feel safe, but he took a step back and you paused. He saw the hurt flash even more in your red, puffy eyes and you saw a flash of guilt in his.

“I-im sorry!” You turned to leave, knowing he wouldn’t want to hold you. You never questioned him about why he wouldn’t, you respected his privacy, but that doesn’t mean you never thought about why he never did. And yes, it hurt to know that even in a moment of total weakness, he wouldn’t. But what you didn’t know, was that its all he ever wanted to do. He wants to hold you so close and so tight that you complain about not having enough oxygen to breathe. He wants to kiss you close and cuddle with you on days off. He wants all of that and more, but with his family secret, and knowing what Akito could do to you if you ever found out about it, he won't risk you getting hurt. But he also knows that not knowing is also hurting you, but it's better than anything Akito could do, would do, to you.

“No, please don’t leave.” He called to you, grabbing your arm and making you wince. He looked at his hand loosely around your arm, why did you wince? He gently pulled the sleeve up and audibly gasped. You pulled your arm away, quickly covering yourself back up. “Lets go to my room.” Gently taking your hand in his, he led you to his room and brought you to his bed. He sat you down and knelt in front of you. “Please, tell me what made you do this to yourself.” He asked you, gently taking your arm again and slowly rolling the sleeves up and placing loving kisses on the red, angry marks. You blushed momentarily at the new sudden display of affection before you told him the story. You told him how you failed your science test, even though you studied for hours on it. How your mom called you names and bruised your upper arms when she grabbed you. You told him everything you felt and how he was the only one you thought of and wanted to be with. How he was the only one you trusted.

Suddenly, without even thinking, he embraced you, arms wrapping around your frame for a mere three seconds before you were blinded by a puff of purple smoke. You blinked a couple of times after the smoke disappeared and looked to see your boyfriend had vanished. “Down here.” You heard his voice and when you looked down, you saw a small rat sitting in your lap.

“Y-Yuki?” You asked, slowly putting your hand out and the rat climbed into it and you slowly brought him to your face.

“I’m sorry, I never told you.” He looked down and you smiled widely, bringing him closer to peck his little head. 

“It’s okay.” You smiled and set him on the bed and he poofed back. You quickly looked away upon noticing that he was indeed, naked. After he changed he grabbed your face and kissed you deeply, making sure to not get too close.   
“You will move in with me, here. I will get you away from your mother. I promise you.” That was the day the universe decided it had enough fun with you, the day you broke free from your own “curse.” The day you finally felt…. safe.


End file.
